fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 1
Contains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. Team List SSGN (SIgnal) #Shikamaru Nara #Sasuke Uchiha #Gaara #Naruto Uzumaki RWBY (Ruby) #Ruby Rose #Weiss Schnee #Blake Balladonna #Yang Xiao Long JNPR (Juniper) #Jaune Arc #Nora Valkyrie #Prryha Nikos #Lie Ren Database Information 1 Naruto Uzumaki Characteristic # Role: '''Future Hokage (Former), Hinja Huntsman, # '''Race: '''Human, Non-Human # '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Vale (New Current Home) # Weapon(s): '''Armguard, Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), Paper Bombs (Explosive Tags) # '''Gender: Male # Age: 12-13 (October 10) # Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Former), Huntsman-in-training, Student of Beacon # Team: SSGN: with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Gaara. # Partner: Gaara # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Beacon Academy (New Current Homer) Appearance Outfit: * Orange and Blue Tracksuit It has blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, with a large white collar. * Orange pants * Blue sandals Accessories: * Blue Cloth Leaf Forehead Protector * a white swirl symbolwith a tassel on the left side * A red Uzumaki swirl creston the back * Ninja Pouch * Shuriken holster attached to his right knee Clan: Uzumaki Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Fair * Height:' '''4'7" cm 145.3 cm-147.5 cm * '''Hair Color:' Blond * Eye Color: Blue * Semblance: Nine-tails chakra/Ninjutsu Personal Status Techniques # Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique # Shadow Clone Jutsu ★ - Creates a solid copy of the user, an Jonin-level technique # Naruto Uzumaki Barrage - A # Sexy Jutsu (!) - A 'unique' transformation to form appearance of a naked women with clouds covered. # Thousand Years of Death ( :3 ) - A gag attack and form two hands together with index and middle finger. It confuses as a Tiger-seal. And Weapons # Armguard - Created by the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama. Before he left for the new start. # Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) Ruby Rose Characteristic # Role: '''Scythe Wielder, Speedster, # '''Race: '''Human # '''Home: Patch (Previous), Vale (Current), # Weapon(s): Crimson Rose # Gender: Female # Age: 15 # Occupation: Huntress-in-training, Student of Beacon # Team: RWBY: with Weiss, Blake and Yang # Partner: NarutoDue that fact when she 'encounter' Naruto by 'tripped'. As a Temporary., Weiss # Affiliation: Signal Academy (Previous), Beacon Academy (Current) Appearance * Outfit: Red, Black * Accessories: Red Symbol, Ammunition Clips, Pouch, Cloak, Hood, * Clan: (N/A) Traits * Handedness: Left * Complexion: Pale White * Height: 5'2" (1.57 meters) * Hair Color: Black and Red * Eye Color: Silver * Semblance: Speed Personal Status Techniques #Speed - 100% () Weapon(s) #Crimson Rose (HCSS: High Caliber Sniper-Scythe) Gaara Characteristic # Role: '''Sand Manipulator # '''Race: '''Human, Non-Faunus # '''Home: Hidden Sand Village (Former), Vale (New Current Home) # Weapon(s): Sand = Sand Gourd # Gender: Male # Age: 12-13 (January 19) # Occupation: Huntsman-in-training, Student of Beacon # Team: SSGN: with Shikamru, Sasuke and Naruto. # Partner: Naruto # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Former), Beacon Academy Appearance * Outfit: Black body suit, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. * Accessories: white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector. * Clan: (N/A) Traits * Handedness: Left * Complexion: Fair * Height: * Hair Color: Red * Eye Color: Green * Semblance: One Tailed Chakra, Sand Manipulation Personal Status Techniques # Armor and Shield of Sand (Auto) # Sand Coffin # Sand Burial ★ # Eye of Sand # Sand Clone # Sand Shower # Sand Bullet - creates a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. # Sand Shuriken # Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike # Ultimate Defence: Shukaku's Shield Weapon(s) # Sand ★ # Sand Gourd Weiss Schnee Characteristic # Role: Schnee heiress # Race: '''Human # '''Home: Atlas (Previous), Vale (New Current Home) # Weapon(s): Myrtenaster (Myr-te-nas-ter) # Gender: Female # Age: 17 # Occupation: Huntress-in-training, Student of Beacon # Affiliation: Schnee Dust Company, Beacon Academy Appearance * Outfit: White, Red. * Accessories: Earrings, Necklace, Hairpin * Clan: Schnee Traits * Handedness: Left * Complexion: Pale White * Height: 5'3" (1.6 meters) in heels * Hair Color: White * Eye Color: Light-blue * Semblance: "Glyphs" Personal Status Techniques/Glyphs Myrtenaster is shown to contain yellow, blue, red, cyan, purple, and white Dust. * Fire - Red Dust; first seen "The Emerald Forest", when Weiss accidentally sends a line of flame toward a tree. * Ice - Blue Dust; Weiss uses ice Dust the most out of any other type, and is seen using it in a variety of ways: ★ ** Ice crystals - First seen in the "White" Trailer, Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground. ** Sheet ice - First seen in "Painting the Town...", Weiss has shown the capability to form a thin sheet of ice on the ground. ** With glyphs - Weiss seems to use her glyphs to manipulate what shape the ice will take. In "Painting the Town...", she places glyphs in front of Ruby's Crescent Rose to cause the bullets fired through the glyphs to erupt into ice crystals upon impact with the Atlesian Paladin-290. In "No Brakes", she uses a glyph to encase her team in ice, protecting them from a powerful impact. In "Breach", she uses a glyph to shape the ice into a giant sword. * Lightning - Yellow Dust ** With glyphs - First seen in "Painting the Town...", when she fired a yellow streak from Myrtenaster onto the ground beneath Blake to create a haste glyph. * Wind - In "Never Miss a Beat", she uses it to produce wind from Myrtenaster to hold off Flynt Coal'sattack. Summons * Weapon(s) # Myrtenaster - It is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) that seems to act as a focus or source for Weiss' power. Sasuke Uchiha Characteristic # Role: Last Uchiha (Formerly), Avanger, # Race: '''Human # '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Vale (New Current Home) # Weapon(s): , Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), # Gender: Male # Age: 12-13 (July 23) # Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Former), Huntsman-in-training, Student of Beacon # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Ninja; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Beacon Academy Appearance * Outfit: Black, Dark Blue, * Accessories: ???? * Clan: Uchiha Traits * Handedness: Left * Complexion: Fiar * Height: 5'3" (1.6 meters) in heels * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Black, Red (Sharingan) * Semblance: FIre Ninjutsu/ Personal Status Techniques # Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique # Shadow Clone Jutsu ★ - Creates a solid copy of the user, an Jonin-level technique # Naruto Uzumaki Barrage - A # Sexy Jutsu (!) - A 'unique' transformation to form appearance of a naked women with clouds covered. # Thousand Years of Death ( :3 ) - A gag attack and form two hands together with index and middle finger. It confuses as a Tiger-seal. And Weapons # # # Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) Blake Belladonna Characteristic # Role: Cat Faunus # Race: Faunus # Home: Hidden Sand Village (Former), Vale (New Current Home) # Weapon(s): Gambol Shroud. # Gender: Female # Age: 17 # Occupation: Huntress-in-training, Student of Beacon # Affiliation: Hidden Sand Ninja (Former), Huntsman-in-training), Student of Beacon Appearance * Outfit: ???? * Accessories: ???? * Clan: ???? Traits * Handedness: ???? * Complexion: ???? * Height: ???? * Hair Color: White * Eye Color: Light-blue * Semblance: s Yang Xiao Long Characteristic # Role: Last Uchiha (Formerly), Avanger, # Race: '''Human # '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Vale (New Current Home) # Weapon(s): , Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), # Gender: Male # Age: 12-13 (July 23) # Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Former), Huntsman-in-training, Student of Beacon # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Ninja; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Beacon Academy Appearance * Outfit: Black, Dark Blue, * Accessories: ???? * Clan: Uchiha Traits * Handedness: Left * Complexion: Fiar * Height: 5'3" (1.6 meters) in heels * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Black, Red (Sharingan) * Semblance: FIre Ninjutsu/ Personal Status Techniques # Weapons # ???? Shikamaru Nara Characteristic # Role: Last Uchiha (Formerly), Avanger, # Race: '''Human # '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Vale (New Current Home) # Weapon(s): , Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), # Gender: Male # Age: 12-13 (July 23) # Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Former), Huntsman-in-training, Student of Beacon # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Ninja; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Beacon Academy Appearance * Outfit: Black, Dark Blue, * Accessories: ???? * Clan: Uchiha Traits * Handedness: Left * Complexion: Fiar * Height: 5'3" (1.6 meters) in heels * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Black, Red (Sharingan) * Semblance: FIre Ninjutsu/ Personal Status Techniques # Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique # Shadow Clone Jutsu ★ - Creates a solid copy of the user, an Jonin-level technique # Naruto Uzumaki Barrage - A # Sexy Jutsu (!) - A 'unique' transformation to form appearance of a naked women with clouds covered. # Thousand Years of Death ( :3 ) - A gag attack and form two hands together with index and middle finger. It confuses as a Tiger-seal. And Weapons # # Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) Database Information 2 Reference Describe clothesStated